yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Opening/Yuna's Daydream
Here is how the final story begins in An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West. (Walt Disney Pictures logo, Walt Disney Animation Studios logo, Pixar Animation Studios logo, DisneyToons Studios logo, Universal Pictures logo, Dreamworks Animation logo, 20th Century Fox Pictures logo, Paramount Animation logo, Nickelodeon Movies logo, Warner Bros Pictures logo, New Line Cinema logo, MGM Pictures logo, Hub Network logo, Discovery Family Channel logo, Britt Allcroft logo, Columbia Pictures logo, Tristar Pictures logo, Sony Pictures Animations logo, Amblin Entertainment and Legendary Pictures logo) The music score, "Main Titles (from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West)", played as the screen shows the city called "Mud". The titles showed "An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West". The film starts with Princess Yuna narrating her story. Princess Yuna: (narrating) Once there was a hero of Mud, Rango. The Journals tells great stories about him, The greatest cowboy in the west. Even Princess Yuna is heroic. The scene showed Rango is surrounded by the Trolls, Goblins, Weasels, Bradley Uppercrust III, Horace the Hate Bug, Bad Bill, Thaddeus E. Klang and Feathers McGraw. Princess Yuna: Need a helping hoof, Rango? Rango: It's too tough, Kid. If I were you, I'd scidaddle. Princess Yuna: Not today! Yuna zaps with her magic, Right into the weapons. After shooting the weapons, They retreated. Thaddeus E. Klang: Retreat! Retreat! Retreat! Retreat! Retreat! Retreat! Bradley Uppercrust III: We're out of here! Horace the Hate Bug: (drives away) As Yuna blows a smoke (shaped like Bill Cipher) out of her horn, Rango was thankful. Rango: You saved my life, Yuna. (gives Yuna a hero badge) Here, I want you to have this badge. Princess Yuna: Thank you. Then, The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher appeared behind her. Rango: Hey, Yuna! Look out! Behind you! Yuna turns around right at them, She blasts them with her magic. Just then, She heard a voice. Princess Luna: Yuna! Time to supper! The showdown turns out to be a dream, Yuna woke up and realized she's still at her kingdom in Skylands. Princess Luna: Yuna?! Princess Yuna: I'll be right down, Mama! The clouds are peaceful, The full moon was out. The Journals are glowing orange as the Sunset. At the palace window, Princess Solarna was singing "My Own Home". Princess Solarna: (singing) My own home, :My own home, :Hmmm... :My own home, :Father's settled in the palace, :Mother's working in the home, :I'll keep singing got my loveing song, :Until I have my own home. :My own home, :My own home. :I'll keep singing got my loveing song, :Until I have my own home. :Then I will have a handsome husband, :And a daughter of my own. :Then I'll let her make some new friends, :I'll be working in the home. :Hmmm... :Ooooh... :Then I'll let her make some new friends, :I'll be working in the home. Then, The tomatoes came out of nowhere. Then, It got into her mane. Princess Solarna: Mother! Someone's throwing tomatoes at me again! Princess Luna: Just wash up for dinner and stay inside, Solarna. We want to look our very best for your little sister. There was a big feast coming up, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Prince Jeremiah, Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Nyx, Princess Jubilee, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Jules and Verne Brown, Candy Chiu, Grenda, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet Tjinder, Irving Du Bois, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Hooves, Jennifer, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Jamie and Chrissy and Ujasiri, their families, the Human Counterparts of the Mane 6, Sunset, the Crystal Prep Girls, Starlight Glimmer, Spike, Flash Sentry, Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, the CMC and the rest of their friends, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, Sheldon J. Plankton, Karen, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, Ford Pines, Master Eon, Yen Sid and the rest of the mentors of Princess Yuna and her company. Pedro: Isn't this amazing? Dusty Crophopper: It sure is, Pedro. Doesn't get any better then this. Pedro: I know, Dusty. Ishani: This is a dry special occasion. Sour Sweet: This feast is gonna be great. Sour Sweet (Human): It sure is. Princess Yuna: Yee-Haw! Yuna showed up and acting like a cowfilly. Princess Yuna: Howdy, Partner! Braeburn: Well, What do you know? Starla: Yee-haw! Looks like she acts like me. Sandy Cheeks: Well said. Vice Principal Luna: There she is now. Principal Celestia: And just in time for the Banquet. Applejack: So, Anything new? Applejack (Human): Yep. We, Human counterparts and the Humongous Gang, Are best friends of Mickey and the Gang. Because, We are reminded of some of his friends. Princess Yuna: Hello, Mama. Hello, Papa. Princess Luna: Where have you been?! We've been wait few minutes ago. Hiro: And we had to watch over Isamu for the time being. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Yuna: Sorry, Papa. I was just daydreaming about Rango and his gang fighting off Bad Bill and the other villains, Until I came to the rescue. Yuna was preparing a fine banquet, It was a biggest feast. Sensei Gamardon: It was a fine banquet, Princess Yuna. Dipper Clone #7: Sir, Mind if I help out a bit? Sensei Garmadon: Sure. Dipper Clone #7: Thanks. Ford Pines: Everyone has been talking about what great things you did, Yuna. Then, Everyone was chattering. After the feast, Yuna was ready for her speech. Princess Yuna: I'd like to give thanks to all of you for coming to my banquet, Let us all have a toast. To my very, very special friends, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Prince Sunlight, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Grenda, Candy Chiu, Phineas Flynn, Ferd Fletcher, Isabella, Baljeet Tjinder, Buford Van Stomm, Irving Du Bois, Vanellope von Schweetz, Scrappy-Doo, Jules and Verne Brown, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Brownie, Red Beret, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Willow Apple, Apple Feather, Game Player and Game Facer, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zeñorita Cebra, Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Chakra, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Hooves, Jennifer, Alexis and Jim, Moon Shoes, Silver Fashion, Thunder Storm, Dollar Fancy, Midnight Eclipse, Time Line, Jamie and Chrissy, Ujasiri, my family including my sister, Princess Snowdrop, my cousins, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Princess Nyx, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Princess Armor Bride, Princess Sweetie Heart, Princess Scander and Princess Britney Sweet and Princess Jubilee, The Ninja Team, The Eight Heroes of Chima, our mentors, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones, the ZPD Officers, Scotch, Figge, our guardians, our closest friends, the human counterparts, Maleficent, SpongeBob SquarePants, his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Pete, Jiminy Cricket and the rest of our friends. We, the foals, kids and Scrappy-Doo will protect the 13 Journals from the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, Jafar, Bowser Koopa, Dr. Eggman, Burger Beard, Oogie Boogie and the entire villains will all our lives. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) Very well said, Yuna. Mr. Krabs: You go, Lassie! Squidward Tentacles: Do you have to encourage her, Mr. Krabs? Mr. Krabs: Well, Someone has to, Mister Squidward. Pedro: I sure am happy for Yuna's speech. Skipper Riley: Aren't we all. Blade Ranger: You'd make a good champ yourself, Rookie. Pedro: Thanks, Blade. King Solar Flare: It is a proud night for my granddaughter. Master Eon: Yes, Solar Flare, It certainly is a very special occasion. Stanley Pines: You got that right, Eon. Giselle: (beeps in joy) Snowdrop: I know, Giselle. Herbie: (beeps in joy) Susie the Little Blue Coupe: I sure am happy for you, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thank you, Susie. Later, Sharon was playing with her baby siblings. Princess Sharon: I'm gonna tickle you! Prince Indy: (giggles as he gets tickled) Princess Celestia: You gave a wonderful speech, Yuna. Your grandmother and great-grandparents would be very proud. Princess Anna: (cooing) Princess Yuna: Thanks, Aunt Celestia. Meanwhile, Flynn and Cali are walking around talking. Flynn: Well, Cali, Looks like it's just you and me now. Cali: Yeah, About that, Flynn. I've got a train to catch soon. Flynn: What? You mean now? Cali: Yep, And don't get me wrong. I do like you, But it's just a bit complicated. Then, There was a train to Appleloosa coming. Cali: Well, There's my ride. Flynn: Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. Cali: See ya. Cali left on the train, It takes off to Appleloosa. Flynn watched as it leaves. Flynn: Well, There she goes now. But hey, She'll be back. Then, Flynn started to sob. The camera rolls around Skylands, Looking very peaceful. All of a sudden... A crying voice: (offscreen) BAD GUY ATTACK!!!!! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225